Destroying Me Softly
by xsillylovesongs
Summary: Both broken hearted and both alone. Quinn and Jesse find anything but love in one another in a relationship that is slowly destroying them both.


**A/N; I've recently updated my historical PR fic so I've decided to do a little one shot- something different. I am slowly but surely falling deeply in love with St Fabray- I think they would be the perfect storyline for series three! So I've decided to write something a bit different; it's completely AU and it mentions Finchel/St Berry/Fuinn! I hope you enjoy reading it :D Also bit of AU but Finchel in this story got back together in Funeral :D**

He still loved Rachel and she still loved Finn there was no denying that. No denying that when he looked at her he wasn't imagining Rachel, that when she looked at him she wasn't imagining Finn. That when they were holding hands or kissing they didn't imagine themselves doing it with other people; they didn't imagine being with other people, it would be lieing to say either of them were over their previous loves.

They were toxic for one another, destroying one another in the easiest way possible. The lack of love in both their lifes was what drew them together, the lack of caring from others was what always pulled them together, it wasn't really a relationship and if it was? It was a broken one, an abusive one and one that was destroying them both. Neither cared that it was destroying them, that it was causing them to tumble down and down, they just cared about not feeling anymore about loosing themselves so they didn't have to feel anymore.

It was always the same. She would have another fight with her Mother over something, and she would ring him- no matter what time she always rang him, she never wanted to talk, she never would talk except the occasional moans of his name, They would meet at his apartment and they would lose themselves in one another. She would scrape her nails down his back and bite at his neck to release her anger, he would let her do as she pleased but always pound into her without mercy to show he still had the control.

Whenever he saw Rachel snuggling up to Finn at the Lima Bean or walking across the mall holding his hand he would go to her house; he knew her Mum was always out all weekend so he would go to her house. They would soon find themselves tangled in the sheets. He would be quick then, no foreplay and no tender words. Sometimes he didn't even take off her dress, he just pulled down her underwear and fucked her without mercy, she let him do it every time- she didn't even care that he would leave straight after.

He would pick her up from school in his range rover and often they had to fight not to do it right then. He would wait outside the choir room and his gaze would slide straight onto her- he would ignore Rachel and often just focus on her. Those were the only times when they were loving; when Rachel and Finn were watching. He would hold her hand and whisper sweet nothings in her ear as she giggled and wrapped her arms around him, that would all end when they were alone. When they were alone they would do it without love, it would be raw and amazing but completely loveless- just a way of release.

When she travelled to Nationals he went with; not to see her, never to see her. But to watch Rachel, she knew it and her gaze didn't leave Finn's as he and Rachel sang the duet. He watched them with gritted teeth, and he near jumped out of his seat when they kissed on stage. His eyebrows knitted together in anger and his eyes found hers backstage; she knew she was in for it good.

He barely got her back to the hotel room he had hired in time. He fucked her colder than usual but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. He bit her neck- covered her in hickeys and bruises. His fingers dug into her hips enough to cause red marks, and then moved to her new short hair, he would tug it and pull her with it, and she would moan in pain and ecstasy at the same time. She did it right back, her nails drew blood on his back and her teeth would bruise his chest. They would destroy one another just so they didn't have to feel, so they didn't have to feel like they cared.

He journeyed back with them and somehow they ended up with the seat across from Rachel and Finns. The act came back up then. She lounged across his lap and he giggled with her. Everyone else were quite and somber from the loss but Quinn and Jesse just kissed and giggled with one another, his gaze never met Rachels and her's never met Finns but they both knew they were watching or they wouldn't be doing it, they wouldn't be putting on the show.

It was when they got back to Lima and they were alone in Jesse's house, the act dropped again. Again they would fuck, not for love just so they didn't care. He would pound into her constantly and she would clutch at the headboard screaming his name. He would get through condom after condom even after she was completely worn out, he would continue onwards bringing her over again and again until finally he felt the pleasure rip through him but then it would be over and he would leave as always and again she wouldn't care.

She never cared and neither did he. Neither cared that this relationship was toxic, neither cared that this relationship was killing them both.

A/N; Love Jesse St James? Want him back on the show series three? Sign the petition! .com/petitions/jonathangroffregular


End file.
